


Candles

by withinmelove



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Fan Art, M/M, Romance, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-04
Updated: 2013-06-04
Packaged: 2017-12-13 23:23:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/830044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withinmelove/pseuds/withinmelove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bob gets separated from his bandmates when the BL/ind invasion has begun</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candles

Bob lit the four candles that he had began carrying on him at the start of BL/ind's invasion, at the start of when he had lost his four closest friends. He started first with the tallest candle which was caramel colored and represented Ray. The second one which was green represented Mikey, red was Gerard and last of all was Frank. This candle was blue and because of it only being six inches tall, it was seldom lit. But tonight was a special occasion.  
Tonight was Christmas Eve.

The flames illuminated the man's solemn face, gently highlighting his blonde hair and beard as he sightlessly gazed out into the blizzard that raged outside of his cave. The man was a thousand miles away, and three years back from the place where he sat.

_The two men walked side by side connected by their hand-holding and the earbuds they shared with their arms and shoulders brushing against the others every so often. Frank sang as Bob hummed, both content with not talking._  
The night was silent with the falling snow, wind and their voices being the only disturbance to it.  
When they made it back inside the bus they made sure to shake off all their snow onto Mikey, who was sitting by the doorway to watch the snow fall. He of course loudly complained as the two laughed and wriggled out of their winter gear.  
In the morning Bob was the second person awake, Frank being first and who was luring the Way brothers out of bed by getting the coffee machine going. Bob murmured a raspy 

_"Mornin'." To Gerard and Mikey who had settled on the couch together, before he laid down on his left side behind Frank. Frank himself was sitting cross legged beside their construction paper tree. Ray shuffled out a moment later, and poured coffee for Gee and Mikey, doctoring it the way they liked.  
Frank bounced impatiently on his butt though it did no good in hurrying the three sleepy men. When at long last Ray was settled the young man began to hand out presents which woke them all up._

_"Just what I wanted!" Mikey sarcastically exclaimed laughing when he read the book Bob had gotten him. Immediately Gerard and Ray looked over and both laughed for the title was "The Naked Man" by Desmond Morris. Bob grinned and a moment later Ray opened his present which produced further laughter.  
"I get to kill more cupcakes!" Ray's gift was an Easy Bake oven. Gerard's present was a huge folder full of colored pencils and markers. Bob was gifted with a stuffed cat toy, cat sheets and a hoodie with a cat on which he cooed over. Last but not least was Frank who got a few more fingerless gloves, socks (since he was forever losing them) and the uncensored version of The Jungle by Upton Sinclair which he went absolutely crazy over._

The warm almost hot tears trickled down Bob's cheeks, though the cold air made his cheeks sting because of them, but the burly man took no notice of it. By this time he had curled up in a fetal position on his sleeping bag, arms wrapped around himself as he softly wept, aching to hold his lover in the most desperate of ways. He cried until he fell into a sleep of exhaustion, and it was then that the figures crept into his cave, drawn towards the man who was their light and their home.  
The snow muted their meretricious and colorful clothes though this bothered them not.

The first man shook his wild bush of curly hair making a second mini-blizzard go on before he bent, and picked up the caramel colored candle and blew out the flame, covering his face in shadows once again. The next two knelt in front of their candles, the man with fire engine red hair holding the hand of the peroxide blonde's as they simultaneously blew out their candles.

The last was an ebony haired man who was the shortest of them all. This man scooped up his blue candle and cupping his hand around it, so as to protect the fragile flame, walked to where Bob lay, now sprawled out on his back, though his expression was not one of peace. The man put the candle just out of harm's way above Bob's head before he curled himself into the big blonde man's side, head resting on his chest.

"Merry Christmas Bob I love you." The man whispered his voice cracking from emotion as he buried his face into his lover's chest and wept his tears of joy and sorrow. It was as he was falling asleep that he felt Bob's arms envelop him in their warmth as Bob whispered

"Merry Christmas Frank I love you too."


End file.
